Who Knows?
by Zarah Haraz
Summary: From James, Peter and Lily's point of veiw from 1st year up to 7th. I may through in some other characters points of veiws here and there. The only thing you need to ask yourself is Are they going to die?


Before you read, I'd like to tell you that my name is Amber and I'm 14 years old. I told you this cause I always wonder who the person writing the story is. So now you don't have to wonder much.  
  
I making this up as I go so sorry if it doesn't make sense to you. Plus if anything is incorrect like, I call James puddin' cup instead of Prongs, I apologize, because I'm not going to go looking through all the books to make sure every detail in my (I still do not own the ideas or characters that belong to J.K. Rowling) story is the precise thing to the original. I also apologize ahead of time for any grammatical mistakes. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. Also sorry for mis spells but my spell check is crappy!  
  
Please if you fell you need to tell me something that you think doesn't belong there please fell free to tell me. I will not in any way fell offended, so bring on the 'insults'.  
  
Disclaimer: This will be my only time I do the disclaimer because you all should know by that nobody owns any characters or ideas from J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Train Ride  
  
James 11:00  
  
"Sirius, come on. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the train!" I said dragging Sirius, a boy with long, black hair.  
  
"OK, don't get your panties in a bunch" he said getting on the train "see, no worry, we didn't miss it". We started down looking for and empty compartment, but were unsuccessful. So, we asked if they could sit with the only boy, with light blue eyes with bags under them, in the last compartment.  
  
"Sure, I'm Remus" the boy said sticking out his hand.   
  
I took it and said "I'm James Potter and this here, is my best friend, Sirius Black. You're a first year too, right?" I asked taking a seat across from him, Sirius followed.  
  
"Yes, I'm so excited, I got accepted to the best wizardring school ever! What house do you think you'll be in? I personally think I'll be in gryffindor, but, Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad"  
  
"We want to be in Gryffindor. Right, James" Sirius said punching his chest.  
  
"Um, excuse me" squeaked a boy, opening the compartment door "Do you think there is room for one more? All the rest are full" He explained. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"I don't mind" I said " Do you guys?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Never did" Sirius said " Come in. I'm Sirius Black, thats James Potter and Remus Lupin" He said pointing to us in turn "And you are"  
  
"Peter Petigrew" He said nervously and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"We were just talking about what house we'd like to be in. What one would you like to be in?" I asked.  
  
"Well, probably Gryffindor" He answered.  
  
Peter 11:00  
  
I watched them enter a compartment at the end of the train. I was about to open the compartment door too but thought better and put my ear to the door. They introduced themselves and started to talk about what house they wanted to be in. They all wanted to be in Gryffindor.   
  
I heard footsteps coming my way and opened the door saying "Um, excuse me. Do you think there is room for one more? All the rest are full" I explained (lying actually).  
  
"I don't mind" said a boy with untidy jet black hair. "Do you guys?"  
  
"Nope" a very tired looking boy said.  
  
"Never did" a boy, with long black hair said. He added "I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter" he said pointing to the bed head boy "and thats Remus Lupin" he nodded to the tired looking boy. "And you are?"  
  
I hesitated for a second, hoping they wouldn't notice that, I said "Peter Petigrew"  
  
"We were just talking about what house we'd like to be in. What one would you like to be in?" James asked.  
  
I remembered they all wanted to be in gryffindor so, "Well, probably Gryffindor" I said.  
  
"Seems, these days, everybody wants to be in it" Sirius said  
  
The compartment door slide open "Not exactly, see I'd like to be in Slytherin" A boy with blond, well more white then blond, hair said. "Ah, Peter Petigrew, I see you squirmed your way in to a 'protective' group." He smirked.  
  
"Malfoy" I squeaked "Stay away from me"  
  
"Whatever" Malfoy said he left clutching his arm.  
  
"Who was that?" Remus asked. The other boys also wondered.  
  
"Malfoy, I'd stay away from him, and I am."  
  
"How do you know him" asked James.  
  
"Long story"  
  
"We like long stories, plus, this is a long train ride" Sirius said  
  
I shook my head "I don't fell up to it at the moment" I leaned back and closed my eyes. I wasn't planning on sleeping though. I planned to listen.  
  
James 11:30  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Peter" I said closing my eyes and getting comfortable. A couple minutes later I opened them to three sleeping boys. I shut my eyes again and drifted to sleep.

We woke up to a girl, with a brownish-reddish hair and emerald green eyes , yelling in our ear "Get up! Ten minutes and we'll be at school but, you all haven't changed yet!"  
  
"I'm up! God, give me strength not to strangle this girl! What in heaven' s name are you doing yelling your brains out" I said.  
  
"Like I've just said, ten-minutes-and-we'll-be-at-our-school" she said it in a way you'd think she was talking to a child.  
  
Reluctantly they all got up, pushed her out, and started to change, awkwardly as for the swaying of the train and that fact that there were four boys and so much space. They finished dressing and collapsed on their seats. It had been most difficult.  
  
"Well, that was an experience" Sirius said.  
  
"And, I'd very much not like to experience it again." I said  
  
I looked at Peter, he seemed to be in a daze "Whats up with you, Peter? I asked  
  
"That was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." He said. We all, except him of course, clutched our stomachs to keep them from bursting.  
  
When the train finally pulled, or should I say lunged, to a stop, we stopped laughing and wiped our eyes. Peter was red from embarrassment "Never tell her I said that" he said.   
  
"Come on" Remus said reminding us that the train had stopped. We got up and headed out of the train.

I made my own charaistics to the characters, but have no fear they will start acting stupid when they become older. Tell me what you think, please! I don't care if you call me a beef-witted slime ball cause this is a down right stupid ff. Just, please, type your mind.   
  
O.k before you put up a comment please answer this question.   
  
Was Hagrid a first year when the marauders was?  
  
:) hoped you liked it! 


End file.
